


The 5 times master monk Guan talked to the dragons about  Chase and the one time he talked to Chase

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU season 4, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reconciliation, Xiaolin dragon jack spicer, au instead of xiaolin chronicles, based off Tumblr post, dragon of metal Jack Spicer, orignal charater heylin king, orignal dragons, xiaolin dragon chase young, xiaolin dragon wuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Set in AU of season 4,after hearing Omi defend Chase Young it makes Guan have to reassess feelings he fought he thought he had sealed away long ago and ends up talking to the other dragons about it.





	The 5 times master monk Guan talked to the dragons about  Chase and the one time he talked to Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fic on AO3 wrote this on tumblr, this is also based off AU idea I posted on tumblr before.
> 
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/177881172949/hey-so-heres-an-idea-for-a-season-4-of-xiaolin#notes
> 
> This may be needed for some context but really after season 4 new enemy arises and Jack is revealed to be the dragon of metal, and also Chase's Xiaolin side is sealed away and he goes full evil before the monks can help him.

1) Omi

Omi is the start of it, as he normally starts most things, Master Monk Guan is visiting with Master Fung, since the Heylin King has returned. They’re talking about their current enemies, when Chase is brought up and Omi instantly cuts in

“Chase Young is still an honourable warrior and I believe there is still good in him!”

The other 4 dragons groan in a long suffering tone as if this is a conversation they have heard many times before as Master Fung simply sighs.

Guan suddenly felt a lump in his throat, he hasn’t ever entertained the idea of Chare being anything other than evil for centuries, because that’s what he is. He had betrayed them (me) left us (me) all for a selfish ideal of immortality (was that really why? Was it worth it)

“I am afraid I do not agree with you Young Monk” Guan says firmly before trying to change the subject, because there is nothing more to talk about Chase Young is evil he is their enemy that is an unchangeable fact a certainty, there is no use trying to change the unchangeable (he gave up on that so long ago).

“I am sorry Master Monk Guan but I disagree with your disagreement!” Omi cut in firmly staring up with stubborn determination, a pigheadedness that reminded him a lot of Dashi.

Guan sighed and looked down at him “Omi! Chase Young is by no means honourable any honour he shows is a trick he most likely used it to gain your trust, so he could trick you as he did, there is no good in him” he said sharply

Omi’s look of determination just hardens“I am well aware Chase Young tricked me! however, he does have honour he returned your spear after your fight! He has helped us many times before and”

“He used cheap tricks in that fight and only gave the spear back to save himself” Guan snapped “ Omi he would only help you if it was in his self interest he is not”

“THERE IS GOOD IN HIM!” Omi snapped back eyes filled with such fire for being a dragon of water…the dragon of water like Chase once was “HE SACRIFCED HIMSELF FOR US IN THE OTHER WORLD! HE IS NOT PURE EVIL! IN THAT WORLD YOU WERE EVIL! YOU DRANK THE SOUP! BUT YOU ARE NOT EVIL! YOU....YOU ARE BEING HYPOTECTICAL!”

The was a tense silence all around the other dragons and Omi turned on his heel storming off with a pout, the tense air didn’t stop until Dojo awkwardly cleared his throat

“…I think he meant hypocritical”

2) Raimundo

While at the temple Guan has been trying to help Raimundo with his new leadership role, though he is not sure how much he is helping Dashi had been they’re leader….even though a lot of the time that was not a good thing remember some of the situations they got into (don’t think don’t remember because in all his memories he sees him as he once was and he ... he can’t) Raimundo at least seems thankful for the help.

“Omi would probably be best to talk about this…but” the new dragon of the wind stopped glancing at him awkwardly “I don’t know if he’ll um...”

“he does not want to talk to me” Guan finished, it had been a few days since the meeting turned scream filled debate, since then Omi had been avoiding him, where before he had eagerly flowed him around akin to a puppy as the other dragons had pointed out “…he seems rather adamant in his…options of Chase” Guan trailed off not sure what to say

Raimundo let out a small laugh “well that’s one way to put it... yeah little dude always gets like that with Chase…I mean the whole time travel alternate realities thing came from him trying to get Chase not to turn evil...which of course didn’t work”

Guan gave a small nod, he was still honestly surprised how adamant the young dragon of water was about this “Raimundo…what is your opinion on Chase Young?”

He asked it on a whim more than anything else really

The dragon of wind blinked owlishly before frowning, seeming to be giving the question a lot of thought…that was different Raimundo seemed to normally be quite sure of his opinions and tell you them very quickly and firmly exactly what he thought.

“I…I mean he’s defiantly EVIL like really really evil…he super messed Omi up with the whole Chi thing…and trying to eat Dojo and just generally being a totally jerk…but he also has helped us a lot and he does keep his word…though he twists those words around a lot” Raimundo crossed him arms staring up “…but Omi really looks up to him though the little guy always sees the good in everyone…but he’s way better at it now...still with Chase he’s always so sure of himself that the guy is good deep down even when he’s being urgh I don’t know Jack Spicer and Chase Young its always those 2 that he's sure are really good even when they betray him!…” Guan watched as the boy hung his head frowning intently at the ground “but…with Chase he really did help us in that other time line he was a really good guy… honestly dude I don’t know what to think of him” he gave a small shrug and sigh “sorry”

Guan just nodded and frowned, it was strange…that this question was so hard; it was a simple fact and unchangeable certainty…right?

3) Clay

The new dragon of earth remind Guan most of himself quite and calm mostly, the most calm rock surrounded by insanity, like now when the 2 of them calmly stood watching the other 3 dragons both spar and argue at the same time, this time not about Chase.

(Luckily that argument had been resolved, with Raimundo and Dojo pulling Omi towards him as Omi bowed and said, rather reluctantly “I apologise for being rude Master Monk Guan”

“that is alright Young one you are rather strong in your convictions”

“but you still believe that”

“OK little dude lets go come on”

The conversation ended with Raimundo dragging Omi away as the little monk looked ready to begin the argument again)

This argument however, was based around the monk’s young enemy Jack Spicer. Apparently they had seen their young enemy with the Heylin king at their last showdown and even now Omi was still defending the goodness of the their for...the others disagreed.

(‘he does not want to help he let us win the showdown!’

‘OMI Spicer lost cause he’s a klutz’

‘no Raimundo he is being condensed’

‘..wha?’

‘he means coerced Rai’)

Guan observed the other dragons for a few moments before asking “what is your opinion dragon of earth?”

“Spicer’s a varmint” Clay said before amending himself “but he’s not a good one…he seems really bad at being bad…but I dunno if that makes him good…he’s just ain’t as bad as the other varmint’s we gotta deal with”

Guan nodded and is going to leave it at that, but it’s a whim or maybe it’s because of how similar Clay seems to him he can’t help himself as he asks “what do you think about Chase?”

This seems to shock the young dragon who stands there with his mouth open until he finds his voice “…a varmint…a bad one he's good at being bad, he’s dangerous and he’s caused a whole heap of trouble for all of us, he’s one of the worst enemies we’ve faced” Clay fiddles with the rim of his hat “but..” that seems to be the thing Guan realises there always seems to be a but “he has helped us, he has some honour and Omi really looks up to him…he’s protected Omi before to…he was…it that other time line he wasn’t....he was a good man” Clay finishes

Guan stares down at the ground…there seems to always be a but, an uncertainly in a certainty…he’s not too sure what to think of that.

4)Kimiko

It is strange how some of the new dragons are similar to the previous dragons, Raimondo’s very similar to Dashi and Omi…is similar to his predecessor in many ways, which both worries Guan and makes him smile. on the other side Clay and Wuya have no similarities and it is the same for him and Kimiko.

The young dragon of fire is very different from himself, other than perhaps their temper (he remembers multiple comments on his fiery temper from Daishi and…he always said that to)

Training Kimiko is rather difficult not because she is not a good or skilled student, she is amazingly skilled and defiantly a smart fighter. No it is difficult because they are very very different, whereas he would mediate first and focus on the task later Kimiko seems constantly ready to throw herself into the task and 'learn by doing'. While Guan was a calm and controlled candle flame Kimiko is the raging wildfire.

Which is why he is not surprised as he feels Kimiko shift next to him in their attempted mediation, the Heylin king is planning something and Guan will not allow them to be unprepared he will teach the monks all he can.

“Kimiko mediation is jot” Guan began being cut off 

“I know I’m sorry it’s just we’ve been doing this for hours! Can we have a break…food, video games, just talk anything please!” she sighed out

Guan was about to remind her that mediation needs to be silent but…he is curious and asks “what is your opinion on Chase Young?”

Kimiko stared at him before smirking a bit “well I was wondering when you’d ask me” at his confused expression she just smiled wider “what you think I didn’t know you’d asked Clay and Rai?” Guan felt his mouth move wordlessly he is not sure how to respond to that at all…he has only been asking on a whim a mere curiosity that is all…yes that is all this is.

“Sorry to disappoint you but I’m on the fence like the others I mean Chase is evil but now I’m not sure if he’s EVIL you know?” Guan wordlessly shakes his head and the new dragon of fire’s face contorted in a look of deep thought and slight frustration “ok so he’s done the whole take over the world, corrupt the good guys, steal the Wu, change warriors into cats kind of evil but… he's not like EVIL EVIL…I mean ok so.... he was good and when we were in the alternate time he was...i just man this is hard" she flopped onto her back “it’s just weird I’m not sure how to explain but he’s…I’m pretty sure he’s not EVIL just evil”

Guan frowned he didn’t understand evil was evil, good was good, Heylin was Heylin, Xiaolin was Xiaolin that was it….Chase was evil that it was a certainty a fact.

“start meditating again” he said ignoring the long groan from the dragon of fire.

He didn’t get any meditation done.

5) Jack

A lot has happened since Guan was last at the temple, the young dragons were almost killed by the Heylin King, they’d been saved by their young enemy Jack Spicer…who had now been revealed to be the dragon of metal and had now joined them.

Much to the utter joy of Omi, the young dragon was so excited to tell him eyes wide and basically vibrating, their previous disagreement seemingly forgotten in the sheer joy Omi felt with having Spicer join them. Whereas Spicer himself just looked awkward and seemed to still feel out of place, even with the aforementioned dragon of water hanging off of his shoulders.

Guan is…he has been thinking a lot about many things recently ...ok so just one thing…one person and seeing an enemy turn xiaolin dragon he is…it’s strange and brings more unwanted thoughts

He finds the newest dragon in the vault pieces of mechanics thrown around and the boy is frowning as he mumbles something about the security being bad and seriously no wonder I could break in here so many times…why do we not have more motion sensors.

“dragon of metal” Guan addressed him, causing the boy to let out a shrill shriek jumping nearly out of his skin spinning around with wide eyes

“Oh hi master monk man …AH I am not stealing anything by the way actually trying to make it so they’ll be less Wu stealing look not evil anymore ok so um yeah” the boy rambled

“I am aware young dragon Master Fung told me as much” he said and the poor boy looked even more awkward and embarrassed

The 2 were in a very strained silence for what felt like ages, Guan felt uncomfortable but…he wanted to ask, he felt like he needed to it wasn’t a whim it was…he just wanted to know.

“Young dragon may I ask you…what is your opinion on Chase Young?” he asked and was met with silence and a confused look

“Chase?” he asked

Guan shifted uncomfortable and cleared his throat “yes your opinion about…where he stands …young Omi seems convinced adamantly so that there is good I him but I…” he trailed off not actually sure how to finish that statement anymore.

Jack nodded “oh… well he’s the most amazing Heylin warrior ever I mean defiantly the coolest” he frowned for a moment “ but he’s…not as evil as Hannibal…he’s way more straight forward even when he’s trying to trick you” He twirled the tool in his hands looking down at it “…and he defiantly doesn’t like the ‘king’ he didn’t like how he was doing things that for sure…I clearly wasn’t the only one uncomfortable when he was planning stuff” Guan started at him because that’s…that’s news “defiantly didn’t want to kill the monks…I kind of think if I hadn’t broken the Wu he would have” Jack suddenly smiled “guess he likes the cheeseball to, but little guy kind of makes you like him like that”

“…cheeseball?” Guan titled his head

“um Omi sorry” Jack corrected still smiling “y’know if Omi thinks that he’s still a good guy…then I think he’s right”

“you do?” he felt himself ask

Jack grinned “yeah he seems to have a good sense with these things”

Guan looked at the new dragon of metal and realised, he couldn’t actually disagree.

 

+1) Chase

It has been a very eventful few weeks, the king is dead after sealing away Chase’s Xiaolin side, that was still there…even after everything he had been there, after that what had been left had been a monster is putting it lightly. The world had been plunged into darkness and it had ended up with the 5 dragons and himself travelling through new levels of the yin yang world to pull out Chase’s Xiaolin side…which had involved the dragons seeing some of Chases memories…memories of their time as the previous dragons and memories of them (the reactions he remembers are Raimundo and Kimiko’s twin cries of called it! and Omi’s excited squeal that nearly broke his ear drums)

In the end they’d brought that side back and Chase was back to Chase, not his Chase (or at least not the Chase he’d thought of as his for so many years)but…

Their all at the remains of Chase’s once home, destroyed in the rampage now only rubble, and he’s looking over at his …he doesn’t know what to call him now but Kimiko just smiles happily nudges him forward and says cheerfully “we’ll leave you both to it I think you guys need to have a talk” before shooting off further into the rumble through he’s pretty sure that they’re all still listening.

“I am not sure what there is to say” Chase says arms folded and dose he really think things are going to fall back to how they were before? Truly? How could he now he knows that the good in him is still there…though that is what happened before Chase betrayed them and left and …Guan never looked never searched he just accepted that it was a certainty and he hadn’t searched and hadn’t fought.

He thinks back now about what would have happened if he had.

“I am sorry” he blurts out and Chase stares at him clearly not expecting that before his expression grows dark

“If you are pitying me or feeling sentimental over old buried memories then do not and leave” he began to turn away

“I could never bury those memories they were always there even when I didn’t want them to be” he admitted because he’s done with lying to himself he’s going to be honest “I am sorry because I never looked for the good never tried to see more than you presented I didn’t see that you are not evil”

“I am evil” Chase cut in before glancing away “…at least I am in no way Xiaolin Guan ...I am”

“EVIL but not evil” Guan suggesting smiling because he gets it now, thought from the contorted frown on Chase’s face he doesn’t

“…I was going to say neutral I have no interest in being Xiaolin and…” he purposefully stopped and Guan wonders just how hard it is for him to say this

“you don’t want to be Heylin either” he finished for him, because he needed to hear this Chase just gave him a look and Guan couldn’t stop the smile because that look that stance all of it, it was his Chase.

How long had he been there? Hidden beneath a show and a persona and all that show? he knew it wasn’t entirely his Chase, this Chase was older, wiser, one who had seen darkness one who had caused darkness but still... it was him.

“come with us” he blurts out, because with Chase his brain to mouth filter had always been non-existent

The flat look Chase gave him was also so very familiar “did you not hear what I just said I’m not Xiaolin anymore I never will be”

“I know you are now a neutral party” he said beaming “as a neutral party you could theoretically assist either side and there are 5 young dragons in need of training” he let out a sly smirk because he knows his Chase “I’m pretty sure the new dragon of water could use some training from the previous dragon”

Chase frowned but Guan can see he wants to say yes; he really cares for the young dragon, Chase slowly glances back up at him “Is…that the only reason?”

“no” he admitted because he’s not lying at all not anymore not now and not to him “I…Chase I…” he wants to be honest but apparently his mouth won’t work so he walks forward and leans in, memories of so many previous times flash behind his eyes they all stop when chase leans forward.

It’s their first kiss in nearly a thousand years, it feels like water to a man dying of thirst, it feels right, a true certainty.

The 2 move back and they’re both smiling, and their ears are ringing, turning they see Omi squealing in pure joy running towards them and running in circles around them, looking in the direction they saw the other 4 dragons crying and smiling.

Guan watches as Chase is knocked away from him as Omi hugs him smiling widely and chattering up at Chase so fast that he doubts he can understand anything.

Guan smiles he is so happy he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
